Life Changes
by knuxnbat
Summary: a sweet one shot of Knuckles and Rouge's life with their 4 kids. I may make this into a story. I need your reviews to tell me what to do KXR


I woke up to the sound of my door creek open to reveal Rouge

(Knuckles P.O.V)

I woke up to the sound of my door creek open to reveal Rouge. My wife, life and my…love. I looked up at the clock mounted on the wall; 1:09 AM. Damn job keeps her forever. I turn on the lamp beside me, shielding my eyes against the brightness. She looks slightly surprised, yet extremely tired.

"You still up?"

I sat up in my bed stretching slightly.

"Yeah. Man your job keeps you forever,"

She came towards the bed and climbed on it, crawling to me on all fours, giving me a kiss on the lips before resting her head on my knee.

"Tell me about it. My back is still killing me after I fell on it when I lost my balance on a tree branch,"

I smirked. She's still the same…just the way I like her. I pressed my hand under her shoulder blade as she moaned.

"Mmm…a little lower…there…"

She hugged my waist as I continued. After about a good five minutes, she tried to get up, failing miserably.

"Ah damn!"

I rolled my eyes getting on my knees to the floor in my green dragon boxers (nudge, nudge wink, wink) going to the bathroom and looking through the medical cabinet. I get the all too famous 'Rub A-535' and head back to my room.

After I rub her with the cream, I look down to see that she's asleep. I turn off the lamp and pull up the sheets.

--

Knuckles woke up to the sound of shattering. He looked towards his clock which read '5:03 AM'. He groaned and carefully got out of bed as to not wake up Rouge. The guardian walked down his steps and noticed the light to the kitchen was open. He mumbled under his breath.

"I swear if it's Zain again…."

He saw his seven year old son picking up shattered pieces of his glass. Knuckles sighed getting out the broom.

"Zain, why do you have to start off a Friday morning like this?"

The seven year old stood up and smiled coyly.

"Sorry. I was thirsty,"

Knuckles smiled faintly as he pat his sons head lightly. Zain mostly resembled Rouge. He had her eyes, fur colour and bat wings. His ears where smaller and he had 2 little dreadlocks coming in from the back just touching his shoulder, ending in a light red colour. His crescent guardian symbol was on his head, barely visible.

Knuckles gave him a glass of water before putting him back to sleep. When he went to his room to catch some more sleep, who else does he see other than four year old Ebony laying on top of Rouge curled up. Ebony took after her dad with the exception of her bat ears and small little wings that had yet to grow. Knuckles felt sympathy for her because she never really spent time with Rouge like the other kids did.

Since it was a school day, he carefully picked her up and put the four year old in her bed, kissing her cheek softly. Knuckles yawned before going to his room to get some sleep.

--

The alarm clock blared out around the room as Knuckles slammed it shut, groaning. He hated waking up this early, but nobody said being a parent was all 'fun and games'. It was 7:50 AM and he had to make breakfast. He went to his eldest daughter's room first. Unlike her brothers – who loved to sleep in – she usually just woke up after Knuckles called for her.

"Aliyah, wake up, its 7: 55,"

She stirred before stretching in her bed. Her big grey ears poked out from under her blanket as she opened her sea blue eyes. She got her looks from her mom. She was all bat. She looked a lot like Rouge, minus her bangs that came over her eyes and her 2 little dreadlocks. Everything else was Rouge. Same attitude and everything.

Knuckles walked out of her room to go to Valen's room. _He _was all knuckles, other than the bat wings and the styled dreads. And being an almost exact replica of his father had its disadvantages. Aggravation always got him, which came in Knuckles' advantage.

"Valen! Wake up, wake up, Wake up…"

Knuckles kept on repeating himself, shaking his sons shoulder. Like his dad, he got pissed of pretty quickly, so he usually just shot up to make Knuckles shut up. Valen groaned in pure annoyance.

"I'm up! I get it!

Knuckles smirked staring at him. Valen looked up at his dad.

"…What?"

The guardian rolled his eyes.

"I think I know my own son. As soon as I step out, you'll just go back to sleep and you'll be late. One more phone call and your in detention and out go your basketball privileges,"

Valen rolled his eyes and mumbled. Knuckles chuckled and took out his favourite basketball -the one that was _never_ used for actual playing- and pointed a pink permanent marker threateningly close.

"Oh Valen…"

Valen looked up and his eyes shrank, glaring angrily at his father.

"…You wouldn't…"

Knuckles brought it closer and smirked.

"Try me…Get up right now or this pink, permanent marker gets scribbled _all_ over this thing…"

Valen clenched his fists and teeth, speaking in a low menacing voice.

"I…hate…PINK!"

He sprang out of bed and ran to the washroom, pushing his now pissed off sister to the ground.

"HEY!"

He went to Zain's room next and saw him sleeping at the corner of his bed.

"Zain! Wake up call,"

Zain opened one eye and squint at Knuckles.

"Why can't you wake _me _up last?"

Knuckles shrugged.

"Blame your mom for giving birth to you third."

--

After everybody woke up -except Rouge- Knuckles called for breakfast; muffins waffles and milk. Ebony came down last with a cute little grumpy face and her arms crossed. Knuckles noticed this.

"What's the matter?"

Ebony stuck her nose up. She made her way to the table.

"I'm mad at you!"

Knuckles raised a brow in surprise while the others didn't really care.

"Why?"

She sat beside Aliyah before continuing.

"How come you get to sleep and spend time with mommy?"

Aliyah smiled still eating her breakfast.

"Because if they didn't, you wouldn't be born…"

Knuckles looked at her slightly warningly.

"Lia…"

Zain piped up.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that…"

Knuckles interrupted his daughter.

"…It means that all this talking will get you guys late for school"

--

After they all left, Knuckles went to his room, not seeing Rouge anywhere. He almost gasped in surprise as he felt arms around his stomach and a head on his shoulder. He looked to his right and saw Rouge smiling up at him without her makeup on. She just came out of the shower with only a towel around her body.

"You know, you look pretty without makeup,"

Rouge kissed his cheek before going to walk out the door when she was stopped by two big hands gripping her waist bringing her closer to his muscular chest. Knuckles kissed her neck as she giggled and leaned in on his chest more. He went up to her lips turning her around so she was face to face with her lover. He pressed the kiss harder as Rouge traced her hands on Knuckles' chest, linking them behind his neck. The guardian's hands pressed up against her back as she sighed silently. Rouge dipped her tongue inside Knuckles' mouth as he tauntingly bit her, putting his hands on her bottom and pressing her against the wall. Rouge squealed as her husband's hands went up her towel and stroked her thighs. They parted and Rouge spoke in a more hushed voice.

"You want to do some math? Add the bed, subtract the clothes, divide my legs, leave your solution and hope we don't multiply,"

She slipped her finger over his bottom lip as he slid off her towel, dropping to the ground with a soft thud. She wore black panties and a bra that showed a lot of breast. Knuckles spoke almost in a moan.

"I've missed this…"

He stroked his thumb over her entrance with her panties still on. She shuddered at his touch, her breath sharpening slightly. Rouge smirked sliding off Knuckles' plain white collared shirt to reveal his chiselled abs. She growled turning knuckles on.

"Give it all you've got baby…"

Knuckles smirked and took off his gloves rubbing her waist before slipping off her panties. They fell to Rouge's toes. Knuckles smirked looking down at her before rubbing his now hard member against her wet entrance through his jeans. Knuckles kissed her again noisily, trailing down to her neck. He licked and sucked her neck bringing his hands up to her bra strap, fiddling with it. Rouge moaned at her husband's touch, grabbing his jeans rim and pulling him towards her more. Knuckles started to undo her bra and let that fall as well. He stared at her beauty as he rubbed his finger over her wet entrance.

Rouge unbuttoned Knuckles' jeans smirking slightly as he helped her out, his throbbing member protruding in his boxers. Rouge reached down his boxers and grabbed his member, licking her lips demonically as Knuckles slightly whimpered.

"Mmm...baby you're teasin' me…"

Rouge kissed him deeply, sliding off Knuckles' boxers and moaning. Knuckles grabbed her waist roughly as he rubbed them soothingly before going to her entrance and rubbing her there. He started off slow, speeding up as he rubbed her harder and harder. Rouge moved her mouth away from him, moaning loudly and squirming at his touch. Knuckles pushed her more on the wall behind her as he started kissing her neck, loving the sounds of his wife squealing and moaning. He rubbed his fully erect member against her entrance and plunged inside her sharply. He grunt, feeling Rouge jolt up against the wall and moan, holding Knuckles' shoulders as she felt him slowly thrust inside her. He went up to her ear, whispering seductively.

"Hehe…you want that don't you babe? Say you want it…"

Rouge shuddered and let herself wet knuckles. She moaned louder as he sharply went deep inside her, making her say what she wanted.

"Anh! Yes baby…I want it…I want it!

Knuckles came out of her, kissing her forehead softly as Rouge grunt, feeling him out of her. He looked at her and smirked, carrying her to the bed, holding her thighs and laying her down gently. He came on top of her and kissed her again and again, rubbing her waist and nuzzling her head. Rouge tongued Knuckles as he bit her, rubbing his member on her lower area slowly. Rouge grind back and arched her back, getting closer.

Rouge got up slightly, making Knuckles sit upwards before she slinked her figure on him smirking seductively. He chuckled as he saw her hands travelling down him. He grunt as she took him by surprise and pumped his erect organ. Knuckles growled loving the feeling. He reached down towards Rouge placed his hands on her head lightly as Rouge took him in her mouth. Knuckles moaned even more jolting upwards at the feel of his lover's mouth around him. He started to jerk his hips along with her as Rouge squealed. She took her mouth off of him, breathing in sharply as Knuckles sat up with her, grabbing her waist and pushing her on her back, kissing her stomach and making Rouge moan erotically.

He made his way to her entrance, lapping her quickly and tauntingly. Rouge grunt as she squirmed with the tickling feel. Knuckles tongued her softly before going at her fully as she moaned more and released what she had. He took her in before going back up to her, rubbing her sides lovingly, smiling at her as she smiled back.

His member lingered above her entrance as he slowly began to enter her again. Rouge breathed in sharply as she moaned, clutching onto Knuckles' arm. His mouth hung open slightly, as he thrust in her evenly, going faster and harder. Rouge moaned louder and louder with each thrust. Knuckles panted spurting in her slightly as he sweat. They reached their peeks as he showered inside Rouge as they both panted, holding each other close.


End file.
